A God, Must Have a Goddess
by mumble315
Summary: Keima Katsuragi believes he is the God of conquest. Naomi Miyazaki believes she is the goddess of gaming. When there paths cross, lives are changed...   May contain spoilers, hope you guys like this story. XD   A little OOC.  KeimaXOC. ElciXOC.


**Authors Note: **Hello, it's me. Cliche opening I know. Anyways, this is a story that i felt like writing, since well I love the gaming world more than reality, I felt i should write this story. Please enjoy, and no haters. What good comes out of that? If you think i should improve something let me know, and i will edit or add. Thanks, and here is your story.

_The World God Only_ Knows**_ does not_** belong to me. Even bolded it, underlined and italicized it. However, this story and my OC does, Naomi Miyazaki.

Wow that last sentence, I sound like a jerk...Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the World of Gods and <strong>_**Goddess...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lets meet the Gods<strong>

* * *

><p>Keima's POV:<p>

The birds were silent, and the gentle breeze didn't make a sound, nothing around me moved or made a sound. The girl looked down at her feet, while the sun was setting. It was beautiful, the color of the sky was a perfect mix of colors. The girl looked up at me, with her big eyes sparkling. How many times did I see this scene? Plenty, but I enjoy it every time. She said with a soft spoken voice, that I could only hear. "I-I think I L-love You.. Keima-kun..." she dashed and hugged my character. It was perfect, every time. After all I am The God of Conquest. There isn't a game in the world I cannot conquer. I do admit I come close a couple of times, but I come through.

There is no need for an introduction, I don't care to be known in the real world.

"Kamii-sama!"

This is Elci. A demon from the depths of Hell. Literally. I've been stuck with her for such a long time, I don't even remember how long. She doesn't even resemble the demons I am used to seeing in games, hardly demonic. Anyways...

"Divine One! There is another loose soul!" Elci dramatically tells me. Its another girl, that loose soul will be captured within the week. I lost so much time I am suppose to spend to games... All because Hell can't control there own."Tell me about her Elci..." I told her without looking up from the game. "Natusmi Yamoto, 16, AB, 154 cm, loves bunnies, plays in the band here at school...are you even listening?" Elci told me while smacking my head with her broom.  
>"Yes Elci! Just stop smacking me! Need to save!" I really do, I am so close to the turning point. I wish I never said yes to that request...<p>

* * *

><p>Naomi's POV:<p>

"When you make a perfect combustion, what are the products?" My chemistry teacher told the class. "Miyazaki-san, whats the answer?" He looked at my direction with a smirk on his face. Just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I'm not paying attention. I stood up, looked up from my DS and told him "In a perfect world, you would end up with CO2 and H2O, but since a perfect reaction doesn't happen all the time in our crappy world, you get CO2,H2O, and leftovers of your reactant.." I sat back down with a smile on my face. "H-Hai Miyazaki-san." He said, with his head filling with steam. "Just because you got that right doesn't mean you should play games in class!" He pointed at me, and the class laughed. I don't care though, it happens all the time, besides I'll be going to a new school the next week.

Sorry, I should give you an introduction. My name is Naomi Miyazaki. 171 CM, or 5 ft 7 in., I don't know my blood type, in fact I don't even know why they include it... Oh. Also I'm in my Chemistry class...  
>Long brown hair, 34 down my back. Green eyes, that makes me wear glasses. Hate the color pink. Lastly, I was born in the wrong world.

By that I mean, I should be living in the gaming world. You could be anything you want to be. That world is perfect. Always...

* * *

><p>This is probably the shortest Chapter I've ever written, but its just a test, to see if I should continue this or not. I feel like I should change something, and I am planning for longer chapters. Hope you guys liked it, Chapter 2 will be written sometime in the next week, If not in the next 2 weeks.<p>

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Let the Gods meet.

O_O this chapter is only 821 words long...


End file.
